dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loleil
Archive 1 High Level Characters and Equipment Found this interesting post on the forum: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/20/index/6295 Apparently devs uploaded their characters onto the social site, including a level 22 dwarf rogue (22 being the soft level cap). You can see her equipment and stats. Unfortunately, the social site still doesn't allow us to see talents and skills. Also, one should note that her gear looks... well... generic. So it may or may not be placeholders. Only time will tell I suppose. In any case, I hope there's something here to add to the wiki :D 06:32, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Massive Spoilers If you're so inclined, there's been some recent developments on the official forums concerning more information dug up from the character creation files for your viewing pleasure. Apparently, somebody found a raw text of the codex! It looks pretty official, since the mods/devs seem to be treating this as if it were biohazard waste. They've contained it in its own spoiler subforum as well as made numerous warning posts about ruining your game experience. That said, if any of you are STILL interested, here's the source (look for the EvilMulder post): http://daforums.bioware.com/forums/viewtopic.html?topic=698398&forum=145&sp=75 Since the codex is likely copywritten, it can't be posted verbatim, so the information must be obtained from character creator files on your own machine. You will need the Java program linked in the post to read them. Be warned, though... DO NOT just view random stuff from the codex because you will likely read a lot of spoilers by accident. Also, as the devs have said many a time, these files may also contain old information. 09:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey Leila! I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions re: your edits? I am hoping to email you, or if you prefer, you can email me at curtis@fromanywhere.com Thanks :) Curtis Can you view "Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir" pic correctly? I have noticed that you have insert a pic for "Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir" "info-box". Can you view that picture correctly in your browser? --Snfonseka Huh? For me, the old pic appears with the format of the new one. Strange thing. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Same here.--Snfonseka :No unfortunately I can't, which is a hassle because I'm unsure if the picture has a high enough resolution to be that size, but I can't tell until it loads. As you noted on the talk page there is usually a lag when overwriting existing images. I noticed the same thing when Daveth's and Gorim's pictures were updated, but they corrected themselves eventually, so hopefully the same thing will happen here. Loleil 00:43, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :: I can see the new image. Did you hit ctrl+f5 to clear your cache? Maria Caliban 05:07, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::I’ve tried the F5 trick and still no luck. Maybe it’s a browser issue, but does it look okay? :::As a side note, I'm glad your user badge is finally (partially) caught up. Loleil 06:31, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::: It looks great. The picture is very clear and he has just the right 'I am a smarmy bastard' expression. Maria Caliban 10:21, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Yay! Tinkering with pictures here has done wonders for my picture editing skills. Loleil 02:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) o_O Glad you like it! If you think I've done something problematic, please tell me. I most tried to get all the information into the wiki; it might need massaging. --- Maria Caliban 01:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Feral Wolf Charm Go ahead and make the page. If you're wrong, there's always the edit button. :) --Maria Caliban 07:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Linking Hey. On the Specialization page the plural s within the links (e.g. Berserkers) leads to the redirection page. Writing the s outside the link (Berserkers) uses the singular form for the target page. Do you prefer the first version? I noticed you changed that back. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:50, September 14, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander dalish camp pic Where did you find it? Lucy likes new pictures. ;) -- 10:53, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Glad you like it. I think it has a Halla in the background and everything. I found the picture here, page 2. Gamespot's picture gallery is well worth a look. Loleil 23:34, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Spells Hey. You're quick to add those spell icons recently. I was going to do that, too, so that's why I wrote you a "boo". No sure if you noticed but it was just in jest anyway. Good work! MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 15:29, September 19, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Haha. Somehow I knew you would write something like that. I can leave the editing to you if you enjoy winning. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 22:18, October 9, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander New trailer Theres a new trailer for DAO it looks amazing, i was completely blown away, anyway i'm still new to editing wikis so o'm not sure how to make links yet. So go on you tube and search dragon age origins sacred ashes. I'd say probs the best trailer yet maybe put it on the home page if u think its good enough. Yes, if you could create these pages with the appropriate links I would appreciate it. For some reason when I save the pages the disappear...pity....oh well. Yes, if you could create these pages with the appropriate links I would appreciate it. One more please. If you could make the Ranger page as well I would be appreciate it. re: test pages Oops, I forgot to delete those test pages after Morrigan's page was updated. Sorry about that, and thanks for the heads up. :'-) JoePlay (talk) 16:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Obscenities If you see an anon user posting spam/obscenities or other inappropriate material, feel free to drop me a line and I'll block them. I did so with the person who vandalized the Winterfang article. -- Maria Caliban 20:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Main Page Cool JoePlay helped us out on the Section 8 wiki, he's a good guy. And can you give me a link to the forum so I can take a look-see at the main page? Thanks. :Regards - [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44]] (TALK) 20:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Re;Quotes Template ok, sorry [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 10:15, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Leliana edit It's been confirmed via the Prima Offical Strategy Guide that both men and women can romance her. :Thanks Maria! Also, I'm glad they didn't take the obvious route. Loleil 23:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) : Indeed. It's long been thought to have been Morrigan. Leliana is a pleasant surprise. Congrats, girls! : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Friday, October 30, 2009 @ 7:29 pm (ET) ::Agreed. I thought it was going to be Morrigan and was a little disappointed. It seemed like that both the bi-sexual characters seemed like societal deviants. I think it's much better that they've gone for a girly girl who loves shoes, rather than someone who'll do anything for power. Go BioWare! Loleil 23:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Greetings, Loleil. Both User:Joeplay and I have decided more admins are needed for this wikia. Would you so like to be one, please let me know asap. Thank you.--Selty 02:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC)